My Lovely
by milaweasley
Summary: Draco is feeling very depressed. He didn't want to become a Death Eater, but his father made the choice for him. Harry decides to be a friend to Draco... And even more than a friend. Drarry slash. Set in HBP. Rated T for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, the first chapter of my second Drarry fic is up! Set in HBP for now. This is a completely different story from The Aftermath: Year Eight, but I would suggest reading it just so you can review and make me very happy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, blah blah blah, on with the first chappy!**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, his eyes on the ground. He had dark circles underneath them and the corners of his mouth were turned down.<p>

"Off to bed now, pip pip," Professor Dumbledore announced. Everyone in the Great Hall bustled out towards their common rooms, but Draco stayed where he was for a moment. Harry Potter approached him. They were the only two people left.

"Hello," he said kindly. He sat down next to him.

Draco willed himself to look up at Harry, the boy he used to hate. "Hi."

"Is everything alright? I couldn't help but notice you don't look too well."

Draco sighed and stared at the bewitched ceiling. "No. I can't sleep, I can't eat... My father forced me to become one of them."

"One of what?"

"A Death Eater. I can't do it, I don't want to..." And before he could say any more, he was in tears.

"They can't force you, can they?" Harry asked tentatively, already knowing the answer. The whole situation was quite awkward.

"Of course they can. And it's too late, I'm already one of them... And... And..."

"And what?"

"He's ordered me to kill you."

Harry was not surprised at all. He looked straight ahead, then nodded thoughtfully. "You're going to," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"N-no! Of course not!"

At this, however, Harry did look taken aback. He stared at Draco for a matter of seconds, trying to process what he had just said.

"I... I know we've had our differences in the past, Harry, but I'd be glad if we could just put those aside."

Harry found it odd hearing Draco calling him by his first name, but he liked it better than being called Potter. He nodded again, not sure what to say.

"This isn't some plot to get closer to me to kill me easily, is it?" he finally asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"No." Draco laughed, and it wasn't evil; it was relaxed. Harry felt a strange tingling sensation as Draco's hand slightly brushed past his. Draco turned a very deep shade of red.

"I'd never kill you, Harry. Never. I care about you too much for that."

Harry blinked several times, obviously quite confused. "Sorry?"

"I care about you," Draco repeated, his voice quieter this time.

Before Harry knew it, he was inching toward Draco, and Draco was inching toward him, and their lips were about to touch. When they did, Harry felt fireworks go off every which way inside of him. Draco wrapped his arms around him, intensifying the heat with his every move.

"Mmm that's it," Harry murmured as Draco ran his tongue all over the surface of his lips. He chuckled softly and started tugging at Harry's shirt. Harry didn't even care that they were in the middle of the Great Hall, he just wanted to get his and Draco's clothes off as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, someone else entered. Draco and Harry pulled apart abruptly before Ron could see that they were snogging, but it was too late. He had seen them going at it. The expression on his face was pure repulsion.

"Ron, it's not what you think⎯" Harry started to say, but Ron interrupted him.

"It's exactly what I think! I'm fine that you're gay, Harry, but you had to choose _him_? Out of all the other boys at Hogwarts! _Malfoy_?"

Harry looked extremely irate. "You can't change who I'm in love with, Ron! If you can't handle this, then I suggest you stay away from me. And by the way, he's Draco, _not_ Malfoy!"

He got up and stormed out angrily, taking Draco's hand and dragging him with him, leaving a disgusted Ron standing alone in the middle of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald, Ronald, Ronald. Next chapter will be up ASAP, but keep in mind I'm also working on a FredxGeorge fic (Twins in Love). Check it out if you're a FredxGeorge twincest fan! And don't forget to review, alert and favorite. Thanks a bunch! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you for reviewing! I forgot to mention this: Draco and Harry became friends and had feelings for each other BEFORE the first chapter. Second of all, it's been SO long, I know. I was in the States. It was fun, however, I will say that I'm very happy to be back in London. Anyway, that was my excuse for not updating in more than a month. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Harry Potter Series in any way.**

* * *

><p>Harry's breathing sped up and his chest was heaving. <em>Ron is so immature,<em> he thought to himself. _It's his own fault for being such an idiot._

Draco sneaked a peek at him tentatively, unable to process what had just happened in the Great Hall. "Harry?" he whispered cautiously.

Harry looked up into his grey eyes. They were soft and mesmerizing, and he couldn't help himself from planting a passionate kiss on his awaiting lips. Draco moaned in delight.

"Having fun, are we?" Ron's dark voice interrupted.

Harry pulled away so fast that Draco slipped and fell. Ron smirked at the sight. Harry was fuming as he helped Draco up. How dare Ron burst in on them⎯_again_!

"Get ⎯ out ⎯ of ⎯ here!" he yelled at Ron. "Leave us alone!"

Ron locked eyes with Harry. Harry flinched; he had never seen those blue eyes look at him that viciously before. _What am I doing? _he asked himself. _Ron's my best mate. Best mates argue all the time._

He took a deep breath, trying to contain his frustration. "Ron, listen to me."

"No Harry, you listen!" he bellowed, shaking from head to foot. A bewildered expression danced across his face, and he seemed to regain his composure. "I'm... I'm sorry... I was being a git. It's just a bit...odd...to see you and him...you know..."

There was a long, silent pause. Harry felt quite vulnerable; how was he supposed to respond to that?

Draco cleared his throat. "I can understand why you feel that way, er... Ron... But Harry and I really..." He looked at Harry for help.

"We really love each other," Harry said simply, smiling back at Draco, a ridiculously happy feeling swelling inside his chest.

Ron stared at them for several moments before he spoke. "Truly?" he finally asked.

"Truly," Draco confirmed, still not averting his eyes from Harry.

Ron took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, let it out very slowly, then nodded.

"So... you're not angry, then?" Harry asked tentatively.

Ron half-smiled. "What kind of best mate would I be if I got angry about you and your boyfriend?"

Harry laughed, as did Ron.

"Well, I'm off to see what Hermione's up to. See you in the common room, Harry." He nodded awkwardly to Draco, offering him a small smile which Draco returned.

As Ron disappeared out of sight, Draco took Harry's hand in his.

"Come with me to my dormitory? I'll get everyone to leave so it'll be just the two of us," he said. He then dropped his voice to a whisper: "We can... be more... physical."

Harry nodded eagerly. Draco grinned and led him towards the dungeons; Harry's heart rate increased with every step they took.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon!<strong>


End file.
